Good Morning New York!
by Verthril
Summary: It's all finally coming together, everything she's been struggling for so she could give her daughter the kind of life she deserves. But isn't it just like him to go walking back into her life and the worst and best time. Now if she can just keep her best friend/roommate/Auntie of her daughter from killing him. Rogan, Auntie Jubilee.
1. Chapter 1

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"You're sure?"

I hated having to ask for yet another favour when I already owed her so many, owed her so much. Fighting the urge to bite my bottom lip lest I smudge my makeup, I was looking for my flats under the sofa and swore I saw the dust bunnies trying to discover fire. Evolutionary dead end 1, dust bunnies 0.

"Pfft, I got six different people that owe me for covered shifts that I can go collect off of. I also got dirt on whose banging who in the broom closet, including at least two love triangles, so it's no problemo." Jubilee assured, flipping the pancakes in the cast iron skillet.

"I'm sorry Lee, I had today booked off and everything for weeks now. It's just there's this bug going around the office and then this chance just came up."

Hearing foot steps behind me, my flour dusted friend stood there sporting a bandana while from her fingers dangled my flats. Fighting again an urge that would undo all my preparations for work, this time a hug, I settled for lightly bopping our heads together and smiling with her.

"I got this Roguey, one fill in chaperone for a trip to the museum, just like old times 'cept now I don't have to worry about getting gettin' pafftastic." Jubilee laughed, wiggling her fingers at me.

There had been a time she couldn't laugh so lightly about what happened to her, especially around the Fourth of July, but if there was one thing I learned about her over the years was that she was a survivor. Two peas in a pod, that's us, taking what life threw at us and making lemonade.

"I left money for the food court, don't let her go eating crap...ah hell, look who I'm talkin' to. Just make sure there's some sort o' facsimile of healthy food in whatever you two get."

"Pickles count as a veg right?" Jubilee asked, laughing as I swatted her with my flats.

"Anna May are ya done in the shower yet girl!?"

"Five more minutes Ma! I'm using some of Auntie J's stuff!" My daughter dearest shouted back.

I had questions of just what 'stuff' she might be putting into her hair, but those questions had to wait as I noticed the time. The owner of the 'stuff' was already back to flipping pancakes and piling them high on a pair of plates. I had her to thank for the eggwhite omelette and oatmeal I had for breakfast, owed her for so many meals ready and waiting for me when I got home from the office when I had absolutely no energy to cook.

"If my baby girl has pink hair when I get home, Ima gonna kill ya Lee." I shouted over my shoulder rushing out of our cramped apartment.

My baby, my darling, my happy accident. Anna May D'Ancanto, now twelve years old and just the kind of handful I remembered being back when I was her age. Completely X Factor negative, nowadays it was as simple as heading to the pharmacist and picking up a kit. Twelve years ago I had to ask some favours of people I didn't think I had the right or gumption to go asking but I did just the same, twelve years ago it was baby and me and Daddy makes three.

Taking the stairs so no one would have to see me dabbing my eyes to keep from messing up my makeup, everything just had to be perfect today. It was my big chance, time to break a leg as they said in show business. The news van was waiting for me out front and I grabbed shotgun with my camera man at the wheel. There was a coffee waiting just the way I liked it, black with two sugars.

"Thanks for the coffee."

"Hey, gotta kiss up to a potential future boss lady somehow." Josh laughed, pounding back his own as we sat in traffic.

"Thanks just the same, my nerves are a wreck." I admitted, the coffee doing wonders after behaving myself at breakfast with a nice glass of grapefruit juice.

"No problem, though hey, that's coming straight down from the mountain between you me. Trish even asked me who I wouldn't mind workin' with if it wasn't her, and between you me...Barbra is a bitch but you didn't go hearin' that from me, totally off the record." Josh rambled on, going so far as to turn down the radio to barely a whisper.

"Sorry, err, whaddya mean?"

Everything I was hearing was just impossible, crazy and just the kind of dreams I had so many nights only to be crushed on waking up. Josh spared me a look and a wink before getting his eyes back on the road, looking to negotiate a merge with a driver in the next lane and giving him a courteous wave.

"I just mean Miss D'Ancanto, that if everything Trish told me plays out like she is betting it to, that we might be getting a new morning reporter while she goes National, but hey...you didn't hear that from me."

Swallowing burning hot coffee just so I didn't spit it all over the dash and my one good, designer blouse, I looked at Josh with tears in my eyes to see him just wink once more. If I hadn't felt overwhelmed before, this bit of confidential gossip would of had me a wreck if it didn't mean everything I had been working for all these years at.

"Mums the word." I croaked, slowly slipping my coffee just to wet my lips and ready my lines that I had memorized from the email I got shortly after the phone call that came to call me in.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Miss D'Ancanto?"

"We've secretly switched your mom with moi, lets see if your Teach notices. Here!" Auntie Jae whispered before throwing her arm up like we would for attendance.

My friends were looking at me trying to keep from breaking out into laughs or huge smiles when they saw who was with me. Not that mom wasn't cool, but Auntie Jae was the coolest and best Aunt ever. I had her to thank for my new do, just skirting the dress code to the point that my teach looked like she was about to break out the rule book or call the principal. Same teach was now staring at Auntie Jae like the slime moulds we were studying in biology.

"I got a note teach!" Auntie Jae pressed on, waving the pamphlet my mom had signed.

"Miss...?" Teach asked with a hint of a sneer.

"Lee, Jubilation Lee but you can just call me Jae cause I'm like totes too old to be sounding like Jelly Babies." Auntie Jae said cheerfully, passing off the note when Teach came to check it out.

"You understand the rules yes?" Teach asked.

"Don't feed them after midnight? Oh and fire extinguishers aren't toys." Auntie Jae fired back, I swear the vein Teach was sporting just doubled in size.

Auntie Jae 1, Public Education 0. Teach just headed back to the head of the bus and pulled out her phone for some rapid fire texting to her compatriots. As for my own, everyone was stoked when they heard Mom was supposed to be coming today, now seeing my Auntie Jae in full form they look ready charge the museum. Before I know it we're already there, probably thanks to Auntie Jae keeping us amused.

Teach looks way more relaxed now, I see Auntie Jae making the motion she does when she asks Mom if she wants a drink, throwing pointed looks to the large thermal mug Teach has. Unloaded and attendance taken, we're all broken down into groups with Auntie Jae leading me and mine. Itineraries are passed out and we all roll our eyes, but Auntie Jae just winks at me. I'm getting worried as I see her just staring at the map while the rest of the groups head off out into the museum, but this is Auntie Jae, she's gotta be up to something.

"Alright maggots! Front and centre!" Auntie Jae barks out, all of us jumping into a wiggly line.

"Now, despite how it may look, I am a fully functioning adult in society going to Culinary College ala Evening Classes. So that totes means studying. That being said, that doesn't mean this has to be some lame visit to the museum."

Crushed as we all looked at first, I knew my Auntie Jae well enough when she was playing for the crowd, and the wink she threw me was everything I needed to know she wasn't gonna be any less than her cool self. Putting on my poker face, taught by Mom, I didn't know how to hustle a card game wasn't normal until I got in trouble for teaching my first grade classmates how to play blackjack and win when we were supposed to be playing Go Fish.

"You all got your text books?"

The question was met with groans and everyone pulling out their tablets. Auntie Jae snatched up mine and started looking through it, flipping through it like she would her cook books at home.

"Wow, way to make me feel old maggots. Next I'll be tellin' ya how I used to have to walk to school up hill both ways in a snow storm but half of that's just because I had this one teacher... Okay, so just as I figured nothing has changed since I was your age, even if..." Auntie Jae started, shuddering and glaring at all of us as we put on our best innocent smiles.

"Oh my god I'm like, two decades older than you all! I don't even get ID'ed anymore, 'cept for that time I was dressed up as a Catholic School Girl for Halloween." Auntie Jae moaned.

Suddenly the entire male body of the class were looking up to my Aunt in a different light and I was right along with the Female Body in getting ready to slap them all upside the head. Hearing a cough and seeing a raised hand, I was too late to save my one classmate.

"Missus Lee?" Toby asked polite as he could be.

"And we have a volunteer to read the chapter on The Hundred Year War while we go check out some cool armour and swords. Now remember folks, you stick the pointy end in the other guy. I'll handle the rest of the boring stuff unless anyone else reminds me I'm not twenty anymore, got it?" Auntie Jae asked.

We all nodded our heads, even Toby, we all got it.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting in the back of the news van and not caring if my makeup was ruined, I was a complete nervous wreck. It was over, my live segment as in being aired to the general public right as it was filmed was over. Checking my phone and seeing a slew of texts from friends, I could only imagine they had just watched my piece and cringed. I couldn't bear to even open one, the words 'I not even supposed to be here today' ringing in my ears as voiced by Dante. Just as I was ready to climb out of the back of the van and curl up in the passenger seat that would take me home, the doors opened.

"You know who you remind me of?" Josh asked, poking his head in.

Burying my face in my hands and shaking my head, I couldn't even bear to see his cheerful face likely trying to tell me it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. My big chance and I blew it, forgetting my lines and having to ad lib and every question I was supposed to ask coming out with that awkward giggle I did when I was nervous.

"Trish, day one. Man, we got so wasted that night figuring we wouldn't have a job come morning, she couldn't even believe she had a Day Two that she had to do hung over." Josh said, his voice painted nostalgic as I felt the van shift.

Peeking out from between my fingers, I saw him sitting on the back bumper drinking his coffee looking lost in thought. This was Trish Tilby's personal camera man, trying to cheer me up. From the safe place behind my hands with just a crack between fingers, I saw him tilt his head and offer me a smile that said so many things at once I wanted to cry all over again.

"You say that like I got a Day Two coming..." I croaked.

All it took for my safe place to come tumbling down like the walls of Jerico was a phone tossed at me, catching it and glaring at Josh who was laughing at me. Looking at it, there was a pile of texts and as I read through them it was like looking beyond all the makeup and professionalism to see the woman beneath it all.

"I got it, it's not quote unquote official but you know I know how to read between the lines. Drinks on me!" I read aloud.

"You're invited by the way, Trish wants to give her replacement some advice. Oh, hope you're not doing anything for lunch cause we're both getting treated by the boss. He's gotta fill you in on tomorrow's segment." Josh said cheerfully, having another long swig of his coffee.

"You, you mean lets do lunch?" I asked with a stutter.

"Oh my god I gotta text Jubilee! I gotta text my daughter! Holy shit, I got a Day Two!"

"Why don't I go get ya a coffee boss lady, that way we can toast the start of a beautiful friendship."

-=+=-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"He had it coming to him!"

Well, Auntie Jae had it right that this wasn't no boring trip to the museum. Sitting with the rest of my group, we were watching as security tried to talk her down from beating senseless some hairy dude with a fire extinguisher. It was around that point that Toby whispered to me how he was glad we weren't in the Arms and Armour section anymore. After seeing what Auntie Jae could do with a Chefs Knife I had to agree.

"Look, I already said I'm not goin' ta go pressin' charges. She ain't lyin' in that the last time we saw one o'nother it wasn't quite friendly." Hairy dude was trying to tell the security guards, plural, as in it took three to pull Auntie Jae off him.

"Alright, can I get your name Sir, we'll try and get this sorted out." Security Guard A asked.

"James Logan Howlett." Hairy dude said.

"What, 'Don't call me Mister' ain't good enough for you now?" Auntie Jae spat.

Security Guards B and C looked to be making sure there wasn't anything that could be used as a weapon in easy reach. Guard A looked between Hairy Dude and Auntie Jae in that way I had seen police do on those TV shows full of 'We're going to a Domestic Dispute'. Thing is I know Auntie Jae ain't dating atm because Mom has tried to set her up so many times, and after one conversation between Mom and me I found out why sometimes those people were women too instead of just men. Easy ten points in sex ed on that test after that talk.

"Anyone got some gum for her ta chew ta shut her up so we can get this over with?" Hairy dude growled, looking at us all in askance...totes scored me a triple word score the last time I played Scrabble with Mom.

"Oh you are so lucky I can't paff your ass anymore." Auntie Jae growled right back.

Hell if I know what a Paff is, I always took it to be some joke between Mom and her about kicking someone's ass, but that's when I see Hairy Dude look at her without any of the growly attitude he's been putting up this whole time. Thank god I hadn't been chewing gum just then cause I'd be choking on it when I saw him wiggle his fingers at her, hand in your man card now please. But it was when I looked to Auntie Jae that I found out that Paff meant something more, because all the fight was knocked outta her and she was looking ready to be breaking down and cry.

"If all parties involved agree to not bludgeon the other, can you boys give us a minute?" Hairy dude asked, in that sort of way people ask only to be polite as not to outright say 'Get lost'.

The rest of the group join the security dudes, but hell if I'm leaving some Hairy Dude with my totes cool Auntie Jae who is all kinds of trying not to cry. I slip in for a big hug which is easy because we're just about the same height, totally gonna be taking after my mom I know it. Hairy Dude is just chewing on a pen like it just said bad stuff about his own Momma.

"I'm sorry kid." Hairy dude said so softly it makes my chest ache.

Auntie Jae is just burying her face in my shoulder and I can hear she's crying now, not just tears but some whimpering coming. I hug her hard like I would Mom those times she talked about Dad, the Daddy I never knew not because he didn't want to know me, but because he just couldn't be there.

"I'm so fucking sick of hearing that Logan, everybody's so fucking sorry. Why the hell should I go expecting life to be any different, jokers wild all the way. Surprise, you're a freak. Oh, ya like that huh, well this on fer size..." Auntie Jae hisses.

Over her shoulder I can see all the kids that had been following behind Don't Call Me Mister, aka Hairy Dude, aka Logan. They're all sporting uniforms with an X over a coat of arms that stings of Private School. They're starting to chat up my group, boys talking to boys, some boys hitting up girls, and girls giggling at some of the boys that are too cool to be hanging out in a group.

"How's Marie doing?" Hairy Dude asks.

If it pleases the Court I will admit I knew Auntie Jae didn't need a Fire Extinguisher to go beating up some dude that must have had a hundred pounds on her easy. Auntie Jae apparently used to do gymnastics and is totes keen on Yoga nowadays. This being said for the pleasure of the Court so they're not surprised to hear that she could kick him under his jaw and follow through with one to his 'genitalia' as we'd say in biology class.

Well, at least I'll have a story for why I'm getting suspended this time. Auntie Jae 1, Hairy Dude 0. Now just how the H to the E and Double Hockey sticks does he know Mom?

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	2. Chapter 2

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"So, uniforms now huh? That explains the dress shirt and tie, thought it was laundry day for your flannel or something." Auntie Jae asks, breaking out into some primo snark.

We're in the food court now, somehow Hairy Dude managed to talk down Teach from kicking Auntie Jae off the trip and calling Mom. He just sort of looked at her, just chatted her up and did this whole eyebrow thing that I know I saw some wrestler do, and Teach actually blushed! Ew, mind bleach please, I wonder if I could claim child abuse for mental images that my Scumbag Brain had fun with.

"Drew a line at the jacket." Hairy dude says, he's rocking the rolled up sleeves and seeing that much toned, muscular forearm on display is doing stuff to me that I got a lesson on in Sex Ed.

Auntie Jae is actually laughing now, sort of soft and quiet but it makes me happy and way relieved just the same. I get the feeling the truce has moved onto peace, which is good because I don't know if he's got enough mojo left in that eyebrow of his to stop Teach from laying down the law if they break out into another fight. My phones going crazy in my jacket, but that can wait for tomorrow when I'll be voted Most Popular in the school, too bad so sad Becky Silver Spoon up her...

"You're still an asshole." Auntie Jae fires back in their diplomatic negotiations following the truce, they're working out some Geneva Conventions of their own that include no hitting below the belt and Fire Extinguishers are WMDs.

"Well, you still never answered my question and after those two freebies I think ya owe me." Hairy Dude fires back.

Now Auntie Jae is checking her phone which is looking to try some base jumping from the table. She catches it just before she has to try and come up with some story to feed the people about why it's broken again and why it should be under warranty. Doesn't matter anyway, she's got this one outfit she wears that Mom already warned me I'd be grounded till forty if I ever borrowed it. Kinda cool being able to borrow close from my Aunt.

"Holy shit!" Auntie Jae shouts, shoving her phone in my face so quick I nearly fall outta my chair to duck getting hit.

"Holy shit!"

If Teach was here I'd be getting detention for that, but I wouldn't even care. It's from Mom! We're both up laughing and hugging and bouncing around and Hairy Dude is just sitting there wondering what's up.

"She did it! She finally did it! You go Roguey!" Auntie Jae is shouting.

Way they told me, Roguey is some nick that Mom had back in their boarding school days when both her and Auntie Jae met. Auntie Jae is the only one who calls her that, it's just their thing. Course Mom just calls her Lee, or Idjit depending on the circumstance. But the news is so awesome that I can't even believe it! My mom's gonna be on TV! I'm already digging through my school bag to get my tablet going sniffing for some WiFi so I can go hit up her stations website and check it out.

Hairy Dude is looming over us as we sit there watching it eating our entree salads, damn he's taller than he looks when he's right up behind you, props to Auntie Jae for landing that kick. There she is, looking hot and just chatting up some dude and giggling now and again. It's that Giggle with a capital Oh God, like when we're at the dog park and she's flirting up some guy, the one she does when she's nervous. Well, considering it's all Live and she's filling in for Trish the Dish Tilby I guess Mom has a right to be nervous.

"She looks good, mature." Hairy Dude says.

I'm now totally looking up at him like What the Hell man, hell he looks younger than Auntie Jae, no way he's even thirty. He just does that eyebrow thing and I reply with rolled eyes and go back to watching Mom rock it.

"Imagine that Logan, we grew up, rocking the adventures of Single Mom and her plucky sidekick." Auntie Jae snaps, not even looking at him.

Eyebrow thing aside, dude's got the Loom down cold and I'm trying not to look up at him, just stealing peeks from the reflection in my tablet. Auntie Jae is bitting her lip in that 'Fork, I shouldn't have Forking said that' way and not 'Did I leave the oven on again?' way. Watching Mom wash Auntie Jae's mouth out with soap after I picked up a bad word from her when I was six is still enough to have me use the substitute we all agreed on. Course Hell is totes cool since it's biblical, gotta love loopholes.

"Her and the Cajun?" Dude who shall not be looked at asks.

Auntie Jae is closing her eyes and clenching her fists, that's more something Mom does when I can picture her counting to ten. History, thy name is Auntie Jae, Hairy Dude and Mom for three.

"You got no right to judge asshole." Auntie Jae snaps.

"Looks like History proved me right just the same." Dude who doesn't know when to shut up adds, chomping down on that pen that was bad mouthing his mom.

Yoga and Gymnastics ain't got nothing on whatever Auntie Jae does next, I mean one second she's there with me watching Mom sign off, next she has a fist poised right at Hairy Dude and he looks I dunno...impressed? He doesn't look scared, which is what I totes am along with everyone else in the food court.

"I got one question for you asshole, what would the Cure do to you? Guess you won't have to find out, but me and Remy did. Fucking thought it was a drive by..." Auntie Jae grounds out through teeth so clenched I'm seriously scared.

I'm scared for another reason now, I'm hearing something I was always promised to be told when I was older. I know the name of my Dad because it's etched in stone, we visit him a lot when we all just need someone to talk to, he's good that way because he's a great listener and never interrupts. Remy LeBeau, Beloved Father, my Daddy that couldn't be there but I know is always watching over me. Auntie Jae always called him the Ragin' Cajun when she told me stories about him and I'm crying as I put two and two together, screaming when I play a tribute performance of Auntie Jae's greatest hits. Forking Ow, I thought kicking him in the nuts was supposed to hurt him, not me.

"Just do us all a favour and do what you do best, hit the road and don't look back." Auntie Jae croaks, picking me up and running for the nearest exit.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"To the new face of Good Morning New York!"

I still can't believe it, it's gotta be some dream. But as someone else takes me into a hug to congratulate me I know it's really, really happening. Lunch was just unreal enough, sitting with my boss and his boss as they just fill me in on everything that's going to go on tomorrow. It's just some feel good piece, Trish herself is going to be there to say her fond farewells and pass the mic over to me like she's passing the torch, but to me it's everything I've been working for all these years.

The party is impromptu, the bar is packed, and I owe Jubilee another favour for holding down the fort and putting Anna May to bed. By the way the drinks are flowing, it looks like Day Two is a tradition in the making. It's a good thing it's an open bar because I don't think my expense account could handle it, not that I've had to order a drink all night. Oh my god, I got an expense account...I gotta ask if I can treat Anna and Lee to dinner tomorrow!

"Oh my god I'm so glad he chose you!"

I'm half way through the repeated thanks that are sounding like a broken record when my addled mind kindly taps me on the shoulder and whispers something to me. Eye check, blink once, twice, thrice...working, yes...oh my god.

"Trish!" I gasp.

"The Dish herself!" Trish squeals, wow, at least I won't be alone in my hangover tomorrow.

"You have no idea how honoured I am!"

"Well, you have Josh to thank really. Guess I gotta break in a new camera man, but he laid down the law with me. Of course if he was able to come with, I would have told the station you were my first pick just the same." Trish laughs, giggles and hugs me as she lays it out.

"I won't make either of you regret this!"

I'm yelling because the music is so loud, which is a good cover as I'm also a bit of a loud drunk. I'm not an angry drunk or anything, I just seem to start talking really, really loudly. At least that's what Jubilee and all the evidence from some candid vids point to. We all can't be Huggy Drunks like Lee, which on that note...

"Your friend wasn't able to make it?" Trish asks, I can't tell if it's the alcohol or if she's blushing but I lean to the later.

"Emergency babysitter." I admit, that's when Trish re-enacts just how Huggy Lee can be.

"Okay, well...tomorrow, bring the rug rat and her. Dinner, my place. Catered, I don't cook." Trish lays down her ultimatum with all the authority of someone who has just gone National.

"Lee cooks." I'm not the new face of Good Morning New York for nothing, or at least that's what I tell myself to make myself feel better about hitting the Lotto as far as I'm concerned.

"Really?" Trish asks me, sipping her wine in a way that I'm sure just might have Lee ogling her.

"Totes, she's in Culinary College, night classes." Channelling my inner Jubilee, I can see just where my daughter gets it from not that I mind.

"I can't have her cook, she'll be a guest..." Trish looks to be struggling with the decision, sipping her wine and licking her lips in thought.

"She, as my daughter would say, Abso Forking Lutely loves cooking for people. Having someone enjoy her cooking puts her on cloud nine." That's the truth, I couldn't bullshit the look on her face as she watches you try something she's made for the first time only to see you melt in bliss.

If my babysitter was here right now she might be running off with Trish The Dish Tilby to the nearest broom closet for the bashful look she throws from under her bangs, her cheeks painted with a rouge no beauty kit can match. Rumours around the office talk about a New Years party a couple of years back, Me and Lee as my guest and about an hour I can't account for her. You don't need to be an Investigative Journalist to see those rumours have some fact to them.

"You have her number, just so we can...co-ordinate for tomorrows dinner?" Trish asks, dangling her phone between two fingers.

I got it programmed in and she tests it out with a Selfie that would have the gossip blogs kill to get their hands on. I still can't believe I'm here partying it up here, and if I'm not too drunk to understand just what's going on it looks like I'm drunkenly setting up Lee with Trish. Just in time Josh is back with more drinks, and having mine I look his way to catch wink.

_You are my hero. Keep them coming._ I text, trying not to let slip that he's feeding me virgin cocktails now.

_Just watching out for my own interests, a hangovers one thing but can't have these fine folks getting you blotto._ The reply comes, I steal him for a hug and a peck on the cheek that earns a cat call from Trish.

It's around the time I'm out front of the bar getting some air and letting a cigarette burn between my fingers that the weight of everything hits me like a brick. Not even caring about my skirt anymore I slip down and hug my knees, just the aroma of his favourite brand of cigarettes wafting in the air like incense.

"I did it baby, just like you said I could. We're gonna be alright." I whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks as I slowly savour a guilty puff and swear I can taste his lips on the filter.

Three more butts join the first before I'm ready to head back in, by that point I'm up at the bar looking for a shot of Jack for a toast that has nothing to do with what everyone else is celebrating tonight. I drink to the Jack that gave me my heart, gave me a reason to live even if looking back now we were just a couple of dumb kids. Slamming the glass rim down, I'm ready now to face everyone, even if I just want to go home to my baby and hold her tight, hold her and whisper all those silent prayers to her Daddy telling him just all the trouble she's getting into that I squarely blame on him and her Auntie.

Plastering a smile for the crowd and taking the offered drink, I'm swept up in the whirlwind. The harvest has come, and it's time to reap everything my hard work has sowed.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Auntie Jae, you awake?"

It's quiet and dark in my room 'cept for the sound of a party going on the floor below. It was a lot louder before, but Auntie Jae went to go have a chat with them about it. She came back with a bottle of beer she didn't leave with and a promise to me they'd tone it down. I'd be fast asleep myself if it wasn't for that trip to the museum.

"If I lie and say no will you let me go back to sleep?" Auntie Jae sounds tired, but not in that yawny 'Tell the closet monster or Slender Man I'll kick his ass if he bugs ya' way when I wake her up.

"What's a Paff?" I got a lost more questions than that but I figure it's a safe one to start on.

I hear her rolling around on the top bunk and then see her peeking over to look down on me at on the bottom bunk. We've been sharing a room for as long as I can remember, but only now do I know it ain't normal for you and your Auntie to be bunkmates. Couple years back I made friends with some kids who were like me, they didn't have a matching set of parents. I found out how lucky I was to have my Auntie Jae, and that's around the time my Auntie Jae started making me Super Hero lunches for school that I'd share with them.

Of course I don't call them that anymore, but those friends of mine started coming with little cards that were addressed to Auntie Jae from the parents they had. I started taking some back, and sometimes I could tell she had been crying those kind of tears that are sad but you don't mind crying just the same like when I go to see Dad and tell him about everything I've been up to.

"I'll answer your question if I can ask you a question." Auntie Jae fires back.

"Promise?" I'm raising up my pinky, and in the light of the window I can see her shadow hang her own hand down to waggle her pink in promise.

"When they talk about the changes your going through nowadays, I'm guessing they're not just talking about hair in weird places and pimples and shit right?" Auntie Jae asks.

"Ya mean about Mutation right?" I almost feel embarrassed about it, it's right up there with religion and stuff.

One flip later and Auntie Jae is curling up with me on my bed like she used to when Mom had to work late like she is tonight, even if it's a sort of weird kinda work where she's partying. I've watched enough TV to understand how that goes, so I just texted her some XOXO's right along with how happy I was for her.

"Do they talk about The Cure at all?" Auntie Jae asks.

"Yeah, in like History Class and stuff." I can tell by the way Auntie Jae throws her head into my pillow that I'm making her feel old again.

"Well, to stop beatin' around the bush cause I know you're as smart as your Mom and just as sly as your Pops, yeah...I was a Mutant. But someone Cured me..." Auntie Jae whispers, just hugging me tighter.

Somehow I manage to bite my tongue when I hear her call herself that, kids at school got sent to detention for using that word that way. I'm just laying there stunned, shocked to hear this, already putting everything together I heard back at the museum.

"Dad got Cured too didn't he?" I ask, just to get it out there.

_Fucking thought it was a drive by._ The closet monster and Slender Man ain't got shit on how scared I am, how bad it hurts and I'm just trying to breath. This was History Class, Intro to Politics with a whole lot of racism and the Civil Rights Movement covered right off the bad, it was Sex Ed and 'You might be wondering...' for crying out loud! It was supposed to be in some text book app on my tablet and here it was coming home where I'm supposed to be safe with Mom and my Auntie.

"Dad didn't get Cured?" I asked, already knowing the answer because Auntie Jae is hugging me so tight and shaking.

Somewhere between all those classes our teachers told us how there were some people who couldn't get Cured, every time I say the word it feels worse than shouting Fuck right in front of Mom, because of how their Mutations worked. It was one of those things that came out years later, and my teacher used DDT and Asbestos as easy examples before getting to the really scarey stuff. There were people who would die because of the Cure, because their mutation would just tear them apart.

_Fucking thought it was a drive by._ I saw pictures of this in class, people with plastic guns shooting glass needles into crowds at Mutant Right demonstrations. Shooting people they just thought were too different from them. We watched interviews with Erik Lehnsherr giving his perspective having survived The Holocaust, interviews taken from an empty cafeteria of the prison he called home.

I got so many questions I want to ask now but my chest hurts too much and I just hug my Auntie Jae tighter until she falls asleep. I just want to go to sleep with her, but I can't. When I hear the front door open, I'm sneaking out of bed and tucking the covers in around my Aunt. By the time I finally get the nerve to open my door, Mom's fixing a plate of leftovers that we had in the oven to keep warm.

"Hey Baby, can't sleep?" Mom asks.

I can't answer her with anything other than the kind of hug she gave me when I got outta the hospital after having my appendix out. Just as I thought, her party wasn't as fun as it sounded because I can smell cigarette smoke on her, the brand she says reminds her of Dad.

"C'mon hun, plenty of room with me." Mom whispers, and any other time I might be giving her hell for babying me but tonight I need it.

"Can ya tell me about Dad?" I ask, and there's that smile that tells me just how much she loved him.

"Always Sugah, anytime ya want."

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	3. Chapter 3

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Roughly eleven years ago..._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–

"Okay, so...the room with the fire escape is you guys, impromptu balcony for when Mister Dad gets a nic fit, and I guess this one is mine."

The apartment was littered with stacked boxes and furniture, along with pizza and beer sitting on the island of the kitchenette. Resting on the sofa, Mister Dad was giving his lady love a much needed and enjoyed foot massage, Marie herself nursing the happy accident and little miracle they had been involved in.

"Oh and just so you know, since we're sharing a wall, the only screaming I wanna hear is when my most awesome little honorary niece is hungry or made a poopy." Jubilee said over her shoulder, still standing at the threshold of her room and wondering just where to fit everything.

"Marie be more of a moaner." Remy said with a flirtatious grin to his lady love.

"Remy!" Marie huffed, blushing just the same thinking about all the times before.

"Ew, TMI, seriously. Okay, so, Rule One of our co-habitation situation is that if you two gotta get your freak on, I take Anna for a walkie. I already found out where the nearest dog park is so I can look for Mister Right About Now." Jubilee groused, spinning about to point at the couple in question.

Burping her daughter, Marie found herself looking up into those red on black eyes that had so entranced her at first sight. Lips she knew every curve of pressed against her nose once, the brow of her daughter second, her lover and the father of her child excusing himself to snag a couple of beers from the kitchen.

"So Jelly Bee, you be ready to help with the crib as you promised?" Remy asked, offering the affronted girl a beer.

"Only if you follow the instructions." A look was shared between the two ladies of the house, Jubilee throwing a wink to Marie who just smiled back.

"How hard can it be?" Remy asked.

"Dude, seriously, you've never put together anything from Ikea have you?"

With that statement, three hours and a twelve pack of beer, along with every borrowed swear word from fudge to darn it, a crib and changing table found itself in the company of a queen sized bed in what was the bedroom of one Marie D'Ancanto and Remy LeBeau.

"Wow, you sure you're not cheating on Roguey with this foot massage?" Jubilee asked from the fire escape.

Looking to the slumbering form of his lady love and his daughter dearest on the newly assembled bed, Remy was lost to the twist of emotions that set his heart racing and had him smiling at them in sublime bliss. Finding his hands empty, he turned to find the friend of his amour sitting lotus and staring at him with a huge grin on her face.

"What?" Remy asked, reaching for his nearly forgotten cigarette.

"I like this side of you, totes not giving a damn about what anyone thinks ala your usual modus operandi but not fronting that God's Gift to Women cow poopy. Just Daddy Remy dealing with the domestic tribulations of life in the Big Apple." Jubilee said softly with a smile tugging at her lips.

Sitting there with the cigarette between his fingers, the smoke coiling about caught in the breeze, he flicked it once to cast off the ash and finished it in a single slow draw that had the ember eat away at it hungrily. Dropping it into his empty beer bottle, a quiet hiss heard, a smile crossed his lips then.

"Thank you Jubilee." Remy said just as softly.

"Pfft, that foot massage was way reward enough for putting together as much Ikea as we did." Jubilee shrugged off, rocking back and forth with her legs crossed.

"Thank you for helping us." Remy pressed, holding her gaze in his.

Playing the airhead routine and the gossip queen act, she tried to shrug it off until the weight of everything in those expressive eyes of his crushed her defences. Looking back at him with kind eyes that couldn't bear his gaze any longer, they fell to the steel work of the fire escape though the twist of a smile was plain to see.

"It's nice to have someplace to call home, to have folks ya wanna call family. I know you guys were offering me dibs on G Mom, but Auntie Jelly Bee sounds more my style." Jubilee whispered, her short bangs just barely hiding her eyes.

Feeling her chin taken in gentle hands, her gaze was brought to his, a kiss to her nose and her brow pressed just like he would his daughter. Kissing him on the cheek, the pact was made, family...

Unnoticed by either, Marie watched the scene play out with her daughter next to her, her little Anna May staring up at her with expressive eyes full of wonder. Kissing the little girl atop the head and tickling her lightly, a whisper was shared between them with a promise, _I'll tell ya when you're older._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Covered up under one blanket, mother and daughter lay curled up with the radio playing quietly in the background, Anna looked to her mother to see the hint of tears in her eyes. On the night stand the clock radio told the hour in electric green, the new day come with just hours until the dawn. Kissing her once to the nose, then to the brow, Marie saw fresh tears in her daughters eyes and knew they'd dry in time. Tears were a small pittance to pay for her baby girl to know just why she still kissed her as she did after all these years.

"Can I sleep with you tonight Mom?" Anna asked, her voice tight and taught.

"Always, you'll never be too old that ya can't hunker down with yer Momma." Marie whispered, sniffling and wrapping a hug around her.

Sleep found them after a time, mother and daughter dozing and dreaming in the hours between midnight and the morn in one another's arms.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_AN : Just a little shortie for ya all, more to come soon :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made by this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Roguey, 'splain."

Jubilee's stumbling outta her shared bedroom wrapped up in what looks like my daughters blanket and the kind of bedhead some people must spend a lot of money on if those tabloids aren't pulling my leg. She's got her phone held at me like a weapon, but it's not until she makes her way to the shoddy kitchen island I remember last night. There's Trish looking saucy and sultry.

"Trish invited us over for dinner tonight, I...might have said you'd cook. She was gonna have it catered but I thought you could show off your stuff." I get the feeling I'm just digging my grave deeper with the way she's looking about ready to explode.

"Us, you mean..." Jubilee asks, pointing between me and her and to the bath where the shower is running for my baby girl.

"Us, and Trish. I think Josh is gonna be there too along with however his Plus whomever's are."

Ducking into the fridge for a rummage, so far breakfast for baby and me is toaster strudel, tall glasses of milk, and...jackpot, I knew there were some strawberries left in there. Closing the door with a bump of the hip, all I can see of Lee are her legs dangling over the sofa and her reflection in the TV showing her head nearly touching the floor as she reads through the texts that must have piled up last night. Washing the strawberries and cherry picking the best for my girl, I plate them and find my forgotten cup of coffee.

One awful cry of tortured taps and shuddering pipes tells me my girl is done her shower, and in a billow of steam she pops out in a purloined hot pink bathrobe. Smiling at her in that sublime sadness of seeing her growing up before my eyes, I remember when she'd run around the apartment from her Auntie Jae after having stolen it again, three sizes too big and dragging all over the place. Now it fits her perfectly, and in a few more years I doubt Lee will have anything to worry about.

"Breakfast is served kid, c'mon and sit with Momma."

I watch her skip up to the island, a hop and a jump landing her in those bar stools Lee and me found at a rummage sale years ago. The paint is well worn and weathered, polished by the butts of many guests since we first finagled them up the stairs because the elevator had been out of order that day. Raising our glasses in toast, we both get down to business.

"Wish I had more time ta make ya something that ain't served outta a toaster." It's something I'm going to have to get used to, the mornings even more rushed now what with the schedule of the show to consider.

All I get is a shrug and happy munching, that's my baby, easy to please as long as love's an ingredient. That or she's got something on her mind, testing the water with a light kick to her stool. Looking up, she quickly glances off to those dangling legs of Lee and purses her lips just like she always does when she's really getting down to some thinking.

"What's up my munchkin?" I ask, leaning in to rest my head to hers.

"Nothing." Anna mumbles between bites.

Typical answer. What did you learn at school today? Nothing. What did you get up to over at your friends place? Nothing. I let that dog lie for now, but already I got a but load of questions to start asking a certain Miss Lee by way of some text messaging on the way to the segment. Speak of the devil, there goes my phone doing a jig across the counter. Popping off the barstool, I grab it just before it falls into the sink with last nights dishes.

"Josh is gonna be here in five, I better take the stairs just incase." Wolfing down my strudel and chugging my milk, I give my baby girl the last of my strawberries and give her a hug and kiss.

"You'll walk her to school right?" I ask at the door.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. They still haven't caught that freak?" Jubilee asks with a waved hand from the sofa.

"Not that I've heard of yet, just pays to be safe."

Goes to figure for the last couple of weeks there's been reports of some guy chatting up young girls in the neighbourhood, and not in a friendly sort of way either. Thank god for Lee having nothing to do in mornings other than watch cartoons and study for her evening classes, otherwise I just don't know what I'd do. Locking up behind me and rushing down the stairs, I'm out the door just in time to see Josh taking the corner sharp.

"Extra large coffee, and I got ya a ham and swiss on marble rye" Josh greets as soon as I got my arse in the seat.

"Breakfast of champions?" I ask gladly taking the coffee.

"Life on the road is an unforgiving mistress, though I know all the best joints for lunch, feel free to use that expense account." Josh laughs, merging back into traffic and getting us on the way.

I still got a few hoops to jump through before I'm a salary girl, but I've already got a raise and a modest expense account. I still can't believe it, it's all just a dream, but I'm sure as heck gonna put my best foot forward and make it all real.

"Will do, hey, you mind if I grill my roomie? I got the sense my baby girl has something on her mind."

"Give'r, I'll find us some tunes. Got a bit of time before we gotta rock and roll anyway." Josh replies , searching through the presets with his eyes on the road.

Coffee in a cup holder and a phone in my hand, here's hoping Lee is handy and not getting ready to take Anna to school. Wondering just where to start, I sigh with my mind running through all the things that might have my baby in a mood. Bad grades? Trouble at school? Boy problems? Here goes nothing.

_Hey Lee, how did that trip at the museum go?_

Having a sip of my coffee and waiting, that's one thing that didn't come up in the family time we had last night, Anna May surprising me with in a pleasant way askin' after her Daddy. God the stories I got to tell her about that man someday, long after I'm worried all the hell we got up to in those all too few magnificent years together won't go giving her any ideas for her teen years ahead.

_Swanky, totes made it way less lame than the ones we used to go on at boarding school._

Boarding School, that's how we've played up just where Lee and me met, the truth is just something I know both of us want to forget. It wasn't all bad, but after...it happened...after Remy was taken from all of us, well...

_Anna didn't go talking to you about anything did she?_

Indulging in half of the Ham and Swiss, I'm picking it to pieces waiting for a reply and wondering just what mischief those two are up to on the other end. Maybe I should have waited until later when my girl was at school so that she and her Auntie couldn't go getting their story straight, note to self...remember this if I ever get to do anything other than some fluff pieces for the station.

_Nope, didn't go talkin' to me about much at the museum._

_Any boys making eyes at her or such?_

_Just Toby but I'm gonna have to introduce that kid to the Friendzone, save him some puppy love heart break._

_Anything happen at the museum?_

_Nope, just dem bones._

Frowning and trusting my gut, I know there's something going on and it's just gonna come down to who's gonna tell it to me straight first. First there was Lee coming out this morning with my baby girl's blanket, and then there was that look Anna had in her eyes. On top of it all outta the blue was our Mom and Daughter time last night, adding it all up has me worried. Time to try a bluff.

_Then what's up with this email I got from the school?_

From the emoticon she sent me I can just picture her kissing her teeth, from a batch my girl put on my phone after she figured out my password. We're at a red when my phone rings, and in the background I can hear my bedroom window opening up to the fire escape.

"What they do? Call ya in for a parent teacher meeting or something?" Jubilee asks me.

"Something like that." I'm outright lying through my teeth, but hanging around with everyone I did from Boarding School and beyond, I hold my own.

"Ugh, look, it was totally my bad. Don't go worrying your head, hell...I'll call the school and see if I can't go put in some volunteer hours or something to smooth things over." Jubilee growls, I can picture her running a hand through her hair like she always does when she's frustrated.

"Ya don't have to do that Lee, there's some things I wanna ask the teacher anyway." Have shovel, will dig, but there's a quiet on the other end of the line that has me biting my lip and being glad I went with just some lip gloss today.

"Oh you brat..." Jubilee mutters.

"Sorry, when it comes to my kid I play dirty." I laugh, there's just an loud sigh on the other end finishing in kissed teeth.

"Seriously, it's no biggie, I'll come clean tonight when we get some one on one time K? Maybe some Jack to keep us company like ol' times. Oh hey, ask your man Josh there what Trish likes."

"You're on speaker. Say again."

I let Lee switch the subject, it's the least I can do after telling Trish that she'd cook for the party tonight. I half listen to Jubilee running through the list of stuff Trish texted as far as ideas, Josh giving his own ideas and input in. Same time if we're having Jack keep us ladies company for this conversation, Lee must want me a bit on the mellow side. Just like earlier I decided to let that dog lay for now, I got work to do.

"Gotta let ya go Lee, we're here and we gotta get set up. Keep my girl safe, ya hear?"

"Always Sugah." Jubilee says in passing with a faux southern accent that just sounds silly hearing it from her.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Okay, how do I look?"

"Uh...it ain't Halloween ya know?" I point out right after I get my jaw up off the floor after she shocked the stuffing outta me.

"Duh, otherwise I'd be rocking Sassy Schoolgirl and not a sweater vest." Auntie Jae snorts.

"Why the fork are you dressed up like that Auntie Jae?" I'm asking and she's just rolling her eyes in that way that I learned from her and got down pat for when boys ask stupid questions.

"We're going fishing half pint." Auntie Jae is making zero sense right now.

"Uh...what?" If I didn't know she slept on my bunk last night I'd be wondering if she fell outta bed and hit her head.

"So like, back to the matter at hand, you think I could pass for a high school kid like this?" Auntie Jae is looking like she's going to one of those Catholic Schools, dress slacks, shirt and the aforementioned sweater vest which...

"Where the hell did you get that?!" Look nothing, I know that coat of arms, Selina's older sis goes there!

"I know peeps. Fishing for perv, ya gotta have the right bait. So, whatcha think?" Auntie Jae is now twirling around way too giddy, I'm wondering if she didn't put a little something in her coffee.

"Uh..." Tilting my head this way and that, trying to forget that this is my Auntie who I'm now not only sharing a bedroom and a bunk with but clothes, "Yeah, I guess you could. Way weird."

"Awesome, text your peeps and give them the skinny! Tell 'em to be wery, wery quiet, we're hunting perverts."

It all make sense right now, and I gotta say my Auntie Jae is slick. Oh man, I really hope this perv comes out, after yesterday at the museum with Hairy Dude who looked like he could beat up Mister Harrison, our Gym Teach, this guy doesn't know what he's in for. All while I'm texting Auntie Jae is in the bathroom, and by the time I'm done she comes out with some of my sparkly lip gloss on and...oh god, pig tails.

"Heck yeah, if we don't run into this creep on your way to school, I'm so gonna go get carded a few times just to make my day. C'mon squirt, lets do this."

Picking up the Posse as Auntie Jae calls it, we're five strong and heading on to school forgetting all about a possible pedobear lurking in the woods so to speak. Toby and Shen are reading up Spider-man's latest Tweets, checking out his Instagram.

"Did you see the latest in the Bugle?" Shen is asking Toby who is just nodding.

Living in NYC means knowing all about how the Bugle is out to out Spider-man, thing is he's got the social media scene clinched. Then you got the Avengers that have gone National, not to mention the Fantastic Four and more vigilantes than you can shake a stick at yet Auntie Jae is playing dress up trying to find one perv, figures.

"Hey Toby, lemme see your phone for a sec." If life were like the cartoons I'd have a light bulb above my head.

"What's up babe?" Auntie Jae is asking, she's been biting her tongue at every last Kiddo, Half Pint and out dated Short Stuff the whole way.

"Just tweeting something, oh, hey everyone get in close and smile!" I manage to get in for the shot, and bam, there it is, just another in a long line of tweets asking a hero for help.

"Girlfriend, have I ever said how smart you are?" Auntie Jae asks as she's all leaning over my shoulder and looking at what I've been up to.

"Lets just see how Friendly our Neighbourhood Spider-man really is?" Smug, nah, I smile this way all the time.

For the rest of the walk to school Toby and Shen are glued to their phones getting their tweet on, while me and the girls plus Auntie Jae are just chatting and enjoying the morning. Every now and then I peek in at restaurants and coffee shops to see if Mom is on the tube, but it's just the two peeps at the desk most times or the lady talking about the weather and stuff. Maybe once I get into class I can sneak some wifi to check it out.

"Okay you guys, have fun and I'll see ya after class." Auntie Jae is still playing it up looking like she's about to head off to her own school, that's when I'm reaching for the door only to have it open for me.

"Uh, hi Missus Singh." Looks like Public Education is here for a rematch if Teach is waiting for us even though we have fifteen min till the warning bell goes.

If I got the whole eye roll at stupid questions down, Teach has the 'Don't you have places to be' look down so good I'm rushing with the rest of my posse with just a last look through the doors as it closes. There I see Teach standing on the steps and Auntie Jae just looking on up at her with the kinda look she gives Mom all the time when we're up to trouble, the 'I can explain this if you just give me one minute'. Best of luck Auntie Jae, Teach has the home field advantage.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Miss Lee?"

"Uh, present...Teach?" Wow, did not see this coming but with my kinda luck I should have.

"May I ask just what you are doing dressed as such?" Teach totes has to be some flavour of British or Commonwealth, she's got that accent that's just...

"Well, it was from you guys that we got the notice about Pervert McGee." Okay, pervs chatting up girls in that sort of 'Can you tell me where on the doll he touched you' way is enough to get my mind off that hot accent.

So apparently her and He Who Shall Not Be Named go to the same school as far as asking questions with eyebrows. Except hers is kinda severe and scarey, not in the sexy way unless oneself is into the kinda play with a lot of 'Yes Mistress' and riding crops. Huh, that reminds me of someone for some reason. It's right around the time I realize how far my train of thought has missed the station that I see Teach looking less severe and more...surprised?

"If you have a moment, could you come to my office?" Teach is asking, whoa, flash back much?

"Uh, you're not giving me detention for yesterday?" And...she laughs, it's a very British laugh as far as what I've seen in movies and on the BBC, and...dammit brain, start earning your keep!

"No, I'm not going to give you detention, I just would like to talk to you about yesterday."

And we're walking, we're walking, we're walking...on your right you'll see...trophies, pictures, paintings and stuff. All the kind of stuff I used to see back in my 'Boarding School' days, and before that in my Preparatory School days too. I guess that's her home room because she peeks her head in to tell the kids to start reading Chapter Ten in their text if she isn't back by the time the bell rings.

Her office is...cozy, which is surprising considering I was picturing her as a Mistress. She offers me up a papasan and takes a seat at her desk which is filled with all sorts of stuff, pictures, little statues and a mug of tea that she empties down the sink of her little kitchenette.

"Tea?"

"Sure."

So here I am waiting for the kettle to boil, picking out which kinda of brew I want, and trying to figure out some half assed excuse for trying to beat the snot outta Logan yesterday when he just had to walk on back into our lives. I'm still waiting for that other shoe to drop, and I'm not talking about telling Roguey about it tonight with Jack keeping the peace. No, I'm talking about when that asshole is gonna start sniffing around enough that he comes knocking at our door someday.

"I have to say, when I first happened upon the incident yesterday I had my misgivings. It's not the first time I've heard of violence being directed at that school." Teach says, and she coulda just kicked me in the chest because I just forgot how to breath.

"But Mister Howlett assured me this wasn't the case and promised to explain later over the phone."

Right around the time my lungs are burning my body decides my brain is on a coffee break and takes over, and I'm feeling like an idiot sitting there gasping for breath. A mug of tea finds its way to my hands and it's then I notice how cold they are, warming them up on it and staring at the floor not even knowing what to say now.

"You thought I was getting my Mutant Hate on?" I can't keep the laugh outta my voice, it just sounds so fucking crazy.

"It's really amazing how far we've come in just a little over a decade, but as we've seen before this is a struggle that will take more than a handful of years to see through."

"What the hell did that asshole tell you?" I'm finally able to look up from the cup and I feel like an ass wanting to be able to still be mad, instead finding her looking at me with...concern?

"He assured me my fears were baseless, and that it was just a chance meeting that opened up old wounds." Teach says quietly, popping her tea bag on a plate and savouring a sip.

"Uh huh, guessing you just paraphrased what he said right?" There's a small smile and a nod when she admits it, I can just imagine what he musta said over the phone.

"That's when I went to their institutions website and happened upon a photo..."

And there in living colour up on her tube mounted on the wall that up until then had looked like a nice painting, there we are, god were we really that young? Totally Pre-Stryker, I know because John's there and we're all looking happy. I could try and fake it, but Roguey has never once dyed that streak of hers.

"It's still very common for people to keep this to themselves. Just like with religion or sexual orientation, the world can be a very harsh place. I'm only asking because I am concerned for Anna May, I understand what it's like to be raised by a single mother."

"Lets just say our hand is getting forced in more ways that one, but she's a smart kid and started putting the pieces together last night. We had a little chat, but I'm gonna let her Mom be the one that lays it all out for her."

That seems to buy me some points with her, and I go back to my tea waiting for the question that has to be coming now. Just like back in the days o' Mutant High, there's always one question that comes after getting all the meet and greet outta the way.

"May I ask...?"

"No."

Because if I go talking about me, then I know she's gonna be getting curious about Roguey and Anna May herself. Better just let her figure we're Non-Practising and leave it at that. Then I remember that life ain't that kind, and Roguey is the new face that a good chunk of the city are waking up to now. Fuck.

"We took the cure, got our genes scrubbed, X-Factor Negative. End of story, and this stays between us."

I can't even look up at her now, I'm just hoping she's as proper as that British accent that I'm hearing. Course I got only myself to blame for the whole mess, I could have just ignored him and played nice but no I had to go do what I swore I'd do if I ever saw him again.

"I can tell you're very concerned for Miss D'Ancanto and her daughter."

That shocks me up that I'm looking up now and there she is smiling at me. I don't know if it's the office, the cup of tea, or the fact that I'm dressed up as I am...but it takes me back.

"You have my word this won't leave the room, I'm glad my impression of you was wrong."

"Back at ya Teach."

And then there's the warning bell, proving there is a god even if he's a worse asshole than Logan. Finishing up our tea and listening to the rush of feet out in the hall of all the would be latecomers, I'm more than ready to get outta here now and try and figure out what I'm gonna tell Roguey having to add in this little Auntie Teach meeting.

"On another note, may I ask?" Teach says at the door, looking down at me and my get up.

"Bud's daughter goes there, we're the same size too. Go figure, she's thirteen and Anna's twelve. I swear to god Peter Pan ain't got nothing on me 'cept for the kids making me feel old. Figure better me than them, so here's hoping he comes out to play." I explain.

Looks like we're not done impressing each other because she looks taken back in a good way, leaning in for a hug that feels good right about then. It takes me a minute before I can return it, too lost in memories I thought I didn't want to remember. Memories of detentions served drinking tea I hated back then and doing meditation exercises and stuff, all that Zen stuff Ro told me might help tone down my temper. Hah, proved ya wrong Stormy.

"Be careful." Two words, but I'm surprised how much meaning they got packed into them.

"Will do, oh and hey...if Anna is a little uh...spirited...totes sorry, I'm kinda the bad influence on her in that way." Foot, meet mouth, or at least that's how it feels with the look she throws me.

"That's amusing, because in our last Parent Teacher conference Missus D'Ancanto said nearly the same thing in regard to herself."

The final bell saves me from having to make any more awkward chit chat, settling for one last quick hug before we rush down the halls with different destinations. Leaving Teach to get her educate on, I hit the street running. I'm itching for a fight and hoping someone out there deserving will oblige me.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	5. Chapter 5

Marvel owns the X-men, no profit is to be made from this work.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Roughly Fourteen Years Ago..._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Ugh, I hate winter."

Looking down at the girl beside him bundled up in a yellow faux fur coat almost as blinding as the winter sun on the freshly fallen snow, Logan adjusted his sunglasses just enough to quirk a questioning look at her. Lowering her own sunglasses to return fire with a withering look, Jubilee spun on her heel and promptly fell face first into the untouched snow. Laughing at her as he lit up a cigar, that had been the one reason he had volunteered to go check the mail after the blizzard that had just hit the East Coast, needing a bit of alone time with his bad habit. At least as alone as he could be with another volunteer tagging along for the same reason.

Free of the snow and following in his footsteps, she was back to trailing him and digging through her coat looking for her pack of cigarettes. Pressing one to her lips and snapping her fingers, a firecracker spark lit it with a loud pop. Puffing away to get the cherry burning bright, she let go of a smoky breath that had nothing to do with the cold.

"I thought ya quit?" Logan asked more conversational than anything.

"Lets just say when I pictured goin' down for Mardi Gras I wasn't expecting that, at least Roguey looks like she found her rebound after that break up with Bobby." Jubilee hissed, hunched up and trying to stay warm as she puffed away on her smoke.

"Lets just hope that's all it is." Logan growled, quickening his pace to the mailbox and ignoring the complaints coming from behind him.

"Dude, slow down, I...dammit!"

Hearing her fall in the snow again was music to his ears, he was in a foul enough mood enough as it was without being reminded of Remy LeBeau. Smug and what the girls of the school would call sexy if all the swooning was any indication, the lucky lady outta the lot just had to be Marie. Stomping through the snow and thinking of a few things he'd like to do to that pretty boy face, the only warning he had of what was to come was the tang of ozone in the air and his hair standing on end.

Feeling like he just got mule kicked in the back as the wind was knocked out of him, he tumbled through the snow and landed in a crouch with his claws itching for release. Standing there in the two feet of snow with her bare hands glowing like the business end of a roman candle, Jubilee stood looking ready for a fight just like he'd taught her down in the Danger Room with the rest of the juniors.

"You wanna do this now?" Even without LeBeau in the mix Mardi Gras had been one giant cluster fuck after the other stuck as he was playing chaperone, and right now one glaring mistake was staring him down.

"I came out lookin' for a smoke just like you, but here you are rocking this bad vibe that has me wondering if you're not gonna try takin' Roguey's boy toy down to the Danger Room for a few rounds. So I'm just tellin' you here and now for my BFF's sake that you better tone it down a notch or three!" Getting her rant on and not once flinching as she stared him down, Logan looked back at her with honest confusion.

"Wait, that's what this is about?" Logan started to ask but falling silent as he was met by her own confused look.

"Uh, duh?" The glow from her hands was gone as she crossed her arms and cocked her hip to the side in her best 'You got some 'splainin' to do' pose.

"I thought it was, you know...what happened durin' Mardi Gras." Logan muttered, finding his smoldering cigar in the snow and snatching up.

Confusion turned to shock, and from shock to clear amusement as she likely figured out just what train of thought he was riding. Dropping her mouth open with a gasp, he rolled his eyes as her theatrics and turned his back getting once again on track for the mail.

"You thought I was pissed because we took some horny foolin' around too far? For a guy who I'd put money down on having more one night stands than I got years on this messed up world you're pretty clueless." Jubilee asked falling back to shock.

Ignoring her and trudging on through the snow, he could see the mailbox now and just wanted to get this chore finished now that any enjoyment of his cigar was out of the question now. The laughter that trailed him was grating on his last nerve, so many questions left unsaid as he wondered if she had told Marie about that little fiasco yet.

"Seriously dude, do you have any idea how many girls here would give it up if you just said 'Hey, you...me...the closet down the hall now.' Like the whole school!" The laughter dogged him and latched onto his nerves, grinding his teeth and wishing he hadn't misread her.

"You wanna say that any louder?" Turning on her and glancing back up at the school, he was met by a sheer incredulous expression tinged with amusement if the quirk of her lips was anything to go by.

"Okay, maybe not the whole school, I mean Roguey has Remy now and I gotta say even I'm curious..."

"He's a fucking thief!" Once said the words couldn't be taken back, but a look to her told him they hadn't conveyed just how he felt.

"And you used to hustle cage fights! Hypocrite much?!" Shaking her head and kicking snow at him, she puffed a foggy breath in the frigid morn.

"I did some digging and he's got a sheet that would make my one night stands look like light readin'!" Realizing he had gotten to yelling, Logan looked back at the school and took some relief seeing they were still alone on the frigid morning.

"And I'm sure if there was anything on it that was worth kicking him to the curb you'd have told either Roguey or Ro by now. Probably half the shit on it you used to do for kicks on a Friday night anyway."

"That or he learned how to cover his tracks!" Hardly believing she could be so trusting, he stared at her hard until he saw her chewing over her next excuse for Remy.

"Wow, now you're just sounding paranoid. Fuck me! Wait, we did that already." Smiling smugly and grinning at him, she let her cigarette dangle from her lip while drawing a freshening breath of the frigid air.

Stalking up and looming over her, he snatched her cigarette and flicked it off into the snow where it died with a sizzle and hiss. Just because she was old enough to make some mistakes didn't mean she was for others and he had just about of enough of cutting her some slack today.

"We all got pasts bub, even if we don't wanna remember them or can't. Maybe it took a little longer till Remy found his way here, but it's what he does with this chance that's gonna make or break it. You wanna know where Roguey woulda ended up taking that road she was on if she didn't happen to go hitching a ride when you weren't looking?" Jubilee spat, digging for her pack of smokes to light one anew for a shaky puff.

"She didn't go down that road, she had...she has me." Said in little more than a whisper and feeling the weight of the words drag him down, he didn't have to think about all the shoulda, woulda, coulda of life knowing they had found each other at that right moment to save the other from wherever that road lead.

"Well here's fucking hoping ya mean that, and you can go proving it by shutting that trap of yours and letting her go make some mistakes of her own." Blowing smoke and glaring at the snow, she tried to hold onto her anger at him.

"She's making one right now." Closing his eyes and letting go of a weary breath, he headed closed the distance on that mailbox to get one half of this journey over with.

"That's for her to decide. We're her friends right? Last I checked that means we're here to help clean up after her mistakes."

"Fine by me as long as it involves a body bag and an alibi." Feeling a hand on his shoulder and forcing himself to look down at one of his own mistakes, Logan wondered just how she could look him in the eye after that whole mess.

"Wow Logan, seriously? If anyone's to blame for her having the hots for the bad boys it's you. Just promise me you'll be there when she needs ya...you're her go to guy for the big stuff." Jubilee laughed once until her teeth started chattering at the cold.

"Promise."

"I'll hold you to that." Leaning near and rising on her tip toes, she gave him a chaste peck on the cheek with a little promise to herself that this would be the last time.

"Still doesn't mean I have to like the prick." Shaking his head and heading back to the school with the mail shoved in his jacket, her laughter wasn't grating as it trailed him.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Present..._

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

Sitting at his desk, the room dark with just a lamp lending some light, he poured another belt of whiskey and stared at the cell sitting there tethered to the wall by the slim cord of the charger. An antique as far as the kids were concerned, he remembered going out shopping for it with that tech savvy friend of Marie's all those years ago. It was his phone, nothing to do with the school or anything else, and only a few people had his number.

So it wasn't that much a surprise to find just a handful of missed calls and messages once he got around to checking, which he hadn't the inkling to do until a trip to the museum left him with some questions that he didn't feel right asking anyone about. Swallowing down some liquid courage and snatching up the phone, he dialled his voice mail and waited out that recorded voice telling him his options.

"First message, sent on..."

Those first few seconds were an eternity to him, dreading the message but having to endure just the same. There was some crying at first and in the background he could hear someone doing their damnedest to give some comfort.

"...I don't even know what hospital we're at!" Crying wailed over the phone and he could hear whoever that soul was that was trying to comfort Marie whisper some hushed sympathy and promises to find out for her.

"Logan," In the quiet came muffled sobs, "call me back soon. We need you, all of us need you even Remy. Someone, someone shot at us..."

_Fucking thought it was a drive by_, the words echoed though his head said with all the anger, vitriol and sadness he heard back at the museum. Having a swallow and forgoing the glass, he braced himself.

"The baby's fine, I wanted it to be a surprise when ya got back, so...surprise!" Forcing a laugh that withered to whimpers, she sucked a breath to carry on, "Remy and Lee, they, they...the baby's fine. They have Remy and Lee in isolation, they didn't shoot bullets, they shot the Cure Logan just like at Alcatraz. I need you, call me back. Please."

"To replay this message..."

Skipping to the next and throwing it to speaker, he didn't give a damn who heard anymore as he didn't trust himself not to snap the phone in half or throw it across the room. Tossing it down and slugging back a swallow, he readied himself.

"Logan, I called the school...they said you still haven't come back..." Sounding weary, tired and drained of life, Marie fell quiet on the other end of the line for so long he thought she had hung up, "Lee's out of isolation, they say she's going to be alright. Remy, he's..."

Whatever composure she had shattered, heart wrenching crying piercing just as sharp across the gulf of those years apart. Running a hand over his face and knowing the sum of her words to come but wondering just how she'd say it, the message ended with four little words, _I need you Logan._

"To replay this message..." Tapping the keypad, he skipped to the next.

"Ro heard your phone ringing in your room. You're fucking lucky Roguey's passed out beside me, 'cause if she answered I'd hunt your sorry ass down discharged or not. Remy's dying and I think the only thing that's keeping her together though this is believing you're gonna come walking in here any minute and somehow save the fucking day. Guess I know what your fucking promises are worth now."

With four messages left and not enough courage to see them through, sleep wouldn't come for him tonight. Leaving his room and ghosting through the school as quietly as he could be, even the den felt empty without Jones sitting there watching TV one channel at a time. Tonight the school felt just like it had one day so many years ago, some strange place he just didn't belong. Instead this time the past he longed to know was the one he walked out on, wondering if it was worth it for finally finding his own.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


	6. Chapter 6

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

_Present_

-=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Jubilation Lee! What the hell are you wearing!?"

Twelve years of practice with my own daughter had my friend spinning around looking guilty as hell and all the girls around her stepping back to single her out. Here I was just getting used to having an expense account treating Josh to lunch at my favourite dinner and what the heck do I see but my roommate and honorary Auntie of my daughter dressed up like the catholic school girls she had just walked in with, the lot of them probably breaking all kind of dress code.

"Oh hey Roguey, I got a really good explanation for this..." Jubilee greeted, turning to the girls she was with offering a faltering smile.

Behind me I heard the faux shutter of a camera and saw Josh taking a picture of my best friend and knew exactly who he was sending it to. As much as I wanted to be mad at him for it, I could only wonder just what Trish would think. Shaking my head to clear the distraction, I got back to staring down my friend which was made easier by just enough of a height difference that made for good leverage when our rare spats got physical.

"Git yer ass in the booth and stop making a scene." I hissed realizing just how many eyes were on us.

"You're the one making the scene." Jubilee muttered petulantly, sounding just about as old as she honestly looked.

"Should I...?" Josh asked, gesturing as if he were going to take his leave.

"No..." I said after a heavy sigh, settling back in the booth and slumping down low hoping to hide from the curious looks thrown my way.

"Ooo, poutine!" Jubilee chirped, stealing a gravy laden fry from my plate and twirling it to snatch up the stringy strands of melted cheese curd.

"Git yer own, waitress...another poutine." Snatching my plate back and glaring at the fry thief, how she could look so smug I didn't know.

"Anyways, to answer your question Roguey I borrowed my co-worker's daughter's school uniform ta walk kiddo to school. Figured I'd go incognito but rock the kink if ya know what I mean, not sassy schoolgirl but pedobear bait." Jubilee explained, kicking her feet under the table full of energy.

"Jubes, only you can make me feel grateful and wanna punch ya at the same time. Lunch is on me." Laughing at it all, it was just the kind of crazy that only made sense when she was involved.

"Woot, makes it way easier to chow down on what's a delicious blend of grease, fat and salt wrapped up in a clogged artery." Jubilee cheered.

"You know what, can I get a salad here? I got a kid I gotta be around for." Josh called out to the waitress, pushing off his fries leftover from his house burger.

"Dibs!" Snatching them up, Jubilee was busy munching at the leftovers like she had a wooden leg.

"So Anna's safe and sound at school?" I asked, receiving a nod.

"Yep, just me and Teach had a little one on one that I'll fill ya in on when it's just you, me and Jack." Jubilee offered up making that conversation all the more pressing.

Rolling my eyes and getting back to my heart attack on a plate, it was no use trying to weasel out of her just whatever had happened at the museum when she was ready to be evasive. Same time I saw Josh looking between us in that way that begged for an explanation, time to show Lee there's no such thing as a free lunch.

"So ya wanna tell Josh why you're dressed up like that?" I asked, play ball.

"Figured dressing up as jail bait I could walk Anna to school incognito enough that this creep in our neck of the woods might just c'mon up and try his 'Hi, I lost my dog can you help me find them...' ploy or whatever line he's been trying. Then I'd just let him run with enough line to hang himself and maybe introduce his testicles to my foot." Jubilee rambled on nonchalant between bites of her fries.

"As much as I'm crossing my legs feeling uncomfortable, I'm seriously impressed. I know Susan's actually working on this story, if you actually catch him this way I'll have to put you two in touch." Josh said.

"Yeah, the kids were even tweeting Spider-man though from what I hear I'd rather be the one that finds this perv, actually...anyone know if that Punisher whack job has a twitter account?" Jubilee asked, switching gears so fast she could race Nascar.

Devils Advocate, thy name is Jubilee, as much as I'd be out for blood if this guy even laid a finger on my Anna May I'd want him to get a fair trial. That way he could see inside of a jail which I hear ain't too kind to his kind. Rolling my eyes and kicking her under the table, once again I noticed just how many people were eavesdropping on our conversation. Old habits died hard, and right now I was feeling a bit self conscious.

"Okay, why the heck is Trish sayin' I got detention? What the...oh my god you didn't!" Jubilee sputtered after checking her phone.

"Guilty as charged and you can thank me later." Josh confessed with a laugh.

"You are so lucky I know you're a Daddy cause I'm not gonna turn no kids into orphans..." Jubilee growled, crossing her arms and biting her lip in a way that wasn't helping her case in anyway if the faux shutter noise was any indication.

"Hey, if you moonlight as a photographer when you're not playing camera man, I got some ladies who are looking for one that ain't just trying to get 'em on the casting couch if you know what I mean." Jubilee said getting her vogue on.

"I might know a thing or two, if you have some friends needing some portfolio work for some modelling I'd be game." Josh shot back after another snapped shot.

"Dude, if I didn't have Trish Tilby threatening me with a ruler I'd kiss you. I'll leave that to the lucky ladies." Squealing in delight, I left the two to exchange info.

"Wait, ruler?" I asked, only to have Lee show me a selfie of the lady whom was to be my mentor channelling the school mistress vibe.

"Send. That. To. Me." Blackmail was the name of the game and I had the feeling that I might need some someday.

"Only if you get your Mom Voice going, I got my peeps to get back to, and don't worry Roguey I'll pick up Anna from school. You got this right?" Pointing to her poutine that came in the company of a salad that had no business of being at the same table, I threw her a wink and let her go hang out with the kids.

"You know, if I wasn't used to Trish I might be a little worried about dinner tonight." Josh noted.

Laughing it up and stealing a tomato from his salad, I gave him a kick under the table and thanked my lucky starts once more. Good co-workers, great friends, and the best daughter I could ever ask for...life was good.

-=+=–=-+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Mom! Have you seen my favourite shirt!" Neck deep in my closet, I was checking every hanger for it just to make sure I hadn't missed it.

"I'm lookin' at it right now kiddo." Mom shouted back from the living room.

Freaking that it got mixed up with her laundry or even Auntie Jae's, it was even worse than I imagined. Sitting at the counter, my so-called role models in life were polishing off a bottle of wine leftover from the weekend with Auntie Jae wearing my shirt. Whatever I said about it being cool having an Aunt ya can borrow clothes off, I now hereby retract.

"Ah what the heck am I supposed to wear now!?" That's it, find me a burlap sack.

"Check the bathroom, I think I saw something hanging up in there." Auntie Jae offered, spinning in her seat to smile smugly at my Mom.

I knew I must have been making a face because Mom pulled out her phone to snap a photo of me in my hand me down housecoat. Stomping off to the bath and slamming the door just a bit louder than I planned on, it was a good thing because my jaw just hit the...word I'm not supposed to use...floor.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I love you Mom!" I screamed.

It was The Shirt that I wanted from the last time we went window shopping, the one that no way in hell I'd ever get while it was still fashionable. Running my fingers down the fabric just to make sure it was real, I squealed and ran off to my room to get my phone. Hashtag bestmomever, I tweeted the news.

"How the heck!?" Because rocking double hockey sticks like a crazy Canadian would get me in deep crap.

"Signing bonus." Mom said, her and Auntie Jae toasting each other before finishing their wine.

"You blew your signing bonus on this?!" Hashtag momsgonewild.

"God no, just some of it. Hard as it is ta imagine kiddo I was your age once so you just make damn sure nothing happens to it when ya wear it to school." Rushing to my room to get changed, dinner was sounding awesome all of a sudden.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-

"Mom! Someone's at the door!"

"Lee? Can ya get it!" I shouted, currently getting myself gussied up for tonight's dinner party.

"She's in the bathroom!" My baby girl yelled back, expert of the household intercom.

Buttoning up the last few on my blouse and checking myself in the mirror, I looked good. Not knowing just who might be at this shindig of Trish's to celebrate my promotion I figured better over dressed than under dressed. Hitting the living room I heard the shower going and saw Anna in her room with a certain makeup kit that was off limits. Stomping in and looking down at her, I mouthed the only word she needed to know, _Busted_.

"Just a bit please!" Anna begged and I just had to roll my eyes even considering it.

"Just a bit and remember you're twelve!" One down, two to go.

Cracking the bathroom door just enough so the curtain got a bit clinging as to rush my roomie along, I headed to the door just in time to hear someone knocking again. Peeking out the peep hole, it was pitch black out in the hall. Great, well...at least this time the power was still going in our apartment, shoddy electrical. It just reminded me to go ask the Super again just how long Emergency Lighting was supposed to last for with one too many times hiking up the stairs using my cell as a flashlight. Throwing open the door just to find out who the heck was callin', my heart stopped.

"Hey, long..."

Knee. Jerk. Reaction. On autopilot my foot kicks him right in the nuts, all while my mind was trying to tell me I was seeing what I was seeing. Logan. After twelve years he walks back into my life and somehow finds me and just walks up to my apartment just like nothing ain't happened between us and what do I do? I bare foot kick him in the nuts forgetting his pelvic bone is just as hard as his god damned head!

"Sonovabitch!"

With a graceless twist and fall I'm on the carpet noticing that it's about due for a vacuuming and that I don't think I'll be wearing my new stilettos tonight, probably for the best actually. That's when I hear the bathroom door to get treated to Jubilee in her birthday suit thinking we're getting robbed or something.

"You asshole!" Okay so she hasn't forgotten what Logan looks like either.

And there goes my Mother's Day gift from two years ago, something Anna made in Art Class. It's all kind of fired clay and heavy but Lee throws it like it's nothing and I hear a grunt of pain and a certain someone joining me on the floor.

"What's he doing here!" Anna's asking now and a lightbulb goes off in my head about just why Lee wanted to have a chat with Jack and me.

"Lee, put some god damned clothes on. Logan, git yer ass in her! Baby! Go get some money outta Momma's purse for the swear jar."

Lee finally notices her state of undress to blushing every shade of red and behind me I hear a door close. My baby is holding up a twenty and I think that's enough interest for whatever else slips out in the next ten minutes. Getting to my feet and turning on the first available person for an explanation of just what the hell is going on, Logan turns out to be the not so lucky mister.

"Over twelve fucking years Logan...and you just knock on my fucking door!" Ah heck, I'm staring to wonder if twenty is gonna cover it after all.

"I'm sorry." He says soft and quiet and hurt and standing there seeing him looking like it hasn't been twelve years I know I just ruined my makeup.

"No. No, no, no. Sorry ain't even a start. You don't even fucking know what I've been through..."

And that's when he pulls out a fucking cell phone that I recognize instantly, I helped him pick it out one day at the mall when he was just gonna grab the first thing the sales lady tried to pawn off on him. He dials a number I haven't forgotten, puts in a password that I could probably guess at, and he plays the first message on speaker.

"...I don't even know what hospital we're at!"

And I'm just a confused kid all over again playing at being an adult, pregnant and emotional and I'm watching the man I love...the father of my baby girl die. I'm dizzy and I can't even breath and I don't even know how to react, and then I feel a hand take mine and I know it's my Anna May's. I don't even remember walking to the sofa, but when I can see again I got her all up in my arms and we're both a mess of tears. Jubilee's still in the bathroom and from the crying I'm hearing I can tell she ain't much better than us.

"There's a whole lot more and I've listened to every last one of them, listened to them so many times I don't think I'll ever forget 'em no matter how long I live. Don't know where to start other than sayin' I'm sorry, I'm sorry I wasn't there when ya needed me. Both of you." He says soft and quiet, just staring at his hands and sitting one of those bar stools me and Lee found.

Every word hurts and I just wanna scream at him to leave, but staring into his eyes I can tell something happened to have him not be there when I, when we needed him. And all it takes for me to remember the last twelve years and how far I've come is to look into my daughter's eyes, and not a day goes that I don't think that she didn't go getting them from her Daddy. Kissing and hugging her and whispering everything is alright, it's easier to look up at Logan now ready to practice every good lesson I've ever preached to my baby.

"Anna May, I'd like ya to meet Logan. Logan, this is my daughter, Anna May." And that's all I ever wanted to say to him ever since I found out I was gonna be a Momma.

-=+=–=+=–=+=–=+=-


End file.
